


Take the air that i breathe

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Happy Ending, Kevin doesn't realize he's being abusive, M/M, but kevin gets called out on his shit and gets better, elements of non-con because kevin doesn't ask what nicky is ok with, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: For peach who said, "Kevin/Nicky. Kevin is hurting Nicky and he doesn't even know he's doing anything wrong but with a happy ending."





	

Nicky is the weakest fox. It's true. He's better than he was but everyone has improved miles over Nicky and Kevin can't stand it. 

Nicky cost them a point at yesterday's game and in the game before he got taken out early because he didn't read the other teams backliners right and got stepped on. It frustrates Kevin. the foxes are taking things more seriously but Nicky just isn't there and Kevin can't suggest benching Nicky or kicking him off the team so he decides Nicky needs special attention. 

At the nest working one on one with a stronger player was the standard but the whole team is better than Nicky and it's obviously not helping so alone would be more constructive. He's going to practice extra with Nicky, make sure he follows his diet plan and studies plays during his down time because Nicky's weak spots are pot holes in their games. 

"Nicky stay after practice." Nicky is taking a break with his helmet in his hands over by the goal, he looks nervous but nods. "You're not up to the rest of the teams level. You've improved but you have to work harder. I know sports don't come easily to you. I want this coming season to be our best, we need our best players" Kevin starts with after. 

It hurts. and it's true. and its hell of a lot nicer than Kevin would have been a few months ago but Nicky breathes through the picking at his eyes and nods again. 

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt. What do you have in mind?" cause despite what Nicky says he doesn't hate exy. he loves this family that he has made and he doesn't want to keep holding them back. he's too selfish to let go but he see's what ESPN writes about him or the fan pages calling him a filler player. 

"I know eating healthy is hard for you so I'm going to eat with you as often as possible, you will get one cheat day on Sunday. After dinner, we are going to practice for an hour and I'm going to film it so that when we go back to the dorms we can review what you're doing wrong." It's a lot. It's a commitment that sends his throat tight but Kevin looks determined . like it will work and if Nicky can impress Kevin then it might be worth it. to impress one of the best? that's nearly impossible but Kevin smiles and his head is nodding before he can even think too much.

Nicky cry's at the end of that first day. He can't help it. All he can think about is not being good enough and then stumbling because he's so far in his own thoughts and the disappointed look Kevin has as he says "let's go again." 

The dinner wasn't bad but Kevin made his plate, loaded with protein and veggies and complex carbs like the cover of a fitness magazine. He talks Nicky through the whole plate and acceptable toppings. It's not awful but Nicky feels sick because the portions are different and he's never eaten a pound of kale but Kevin pats his shoulder when they get up to go "was that so bad?" and Nicky laughs and says it wasn't terrible. Kevin is never this soft with Nicky and it's really nice. at practice, he's not soft but he is understanding so Nicky will take that too. 

They have been rooming together for a long time but after Kevin sets his eyes on nicky, the taller man is with him more often. Kevin is firm. If Nicky tries to extend his cheat day Kevin throws whatever it is out. Every morning he hands nicky a protein shake. If they go out to eat Nicky will hold the menu in his hands tightly sighing when Kevin extends his hand expectantly and orders for him. 

He does feel better. and he's moving better. He doesn't get tired as easily working out and when Sunday comes the first candy bar he shoves in his mouth feels like a blessing from heaven. even if he finds he can't eat as much junk because the sweets are painfully sweet and salty things hurt his mouth. In training, Kevin doesn't hold back. they start going hard the first day and its 10x the push and pain for regular practice.

"Nicky move your feet, you need to be fast.er" Nicky you tripped over yourself on the court be better. 

"No, get off the floor, your not giving up. I want another set of suicides. " 

he vomits afterward for the first month more often than not but Kevin will gently massage his back and get him water and walk with him back to the doors so Nicky can cool down. He's so tired he falls asleep and dozes through his classes. Then Kevin starts handing him his backpack and pushing him towards his desk as soon as their main practice is over. 

"Do your homework." acid brews in his stomach. no, no it's too much. he is so tired he's halfway to crying when Kevin sits down, he hands Nicky a diet sprite which is the only soda he will allow and sits across from Nicky. " I'm impressed that you haven't given up. " and then Nicky can't give up so he laughs. 

"Yeah, I don't have the energy too." a section of Kevin's mouth inches towards a smile. fuck. that face is gonna kill him.

It starts with a kiss. Nicky is thinking of telling Kevin he wants to stop training. It's going to be summer soon. he's not honestly making that much improvement on the courts and he's exhausted. He can hardly think unless someone tells him to do something. It's before their one on one practice. Kevin is leaning over his shoulder and Nicky says something to make Kevin laugh.

"Stop standing so close, it looks like your going to kiss me." and Kevin looks like he's considering it for a second before he does it. He leans in slowly, it's a gentle kiss and it melts Nicky down like water poured over cotton candy. "Kevin? i-uh-what are you doing?" 

"You said it looked like I was going to kiss you, so I did just in case it was a good idea. it was." even if he had the ability to speak he wouldn't know what to say. He just nods as if that is a logical thing to do and Kevin leans in again "ok" and this time when he kisses it's like a declaration. It's a slow thing, a tentative, ambling shaky thing between them. It in involves training and protein shakes that taste like dust and making out on the couch with Kevins hands under his shirt. 

Nicky knew that smile was dangerous and he's right because it gets so so hard to say no to Kevin, to disappoint him. Nicky wants Kevin's praise and kind hands and he works himself into the ground for it. He gets sick, he's been more and more tired. he couldn't even watch his training or do his homework for the last few days, his eyes won't stay open long enough and today he got sick after lunch when Kevin was in classes. he's taken pain pills and now he can hardly breathe out of his nose unless he wants to cough but he doubts Kevin will let him off for a cold regardless of how he holds Nicky's hand when they sit next to each other. Nicky really doesn't have the time to be sick.

He's downing dayquil and coffee in equal measure and when Kevin gets back from afternoon classes his hands are shaking so he sits in front of the tv with a game control trying to calm down. 

"Did you do your homework?" 

"there wasn't much to do. You know I don't need a babysitter." it sounds acidic like the burn in his throat but Kevin was a raven so he huffs good-naturedly going to the kitchen.

And Nicky evades like he was born to lie. 

They go to dinner at the dining hall and eat Kevin's decent mood. Nicky gets soup. which he is allowed even if Kevin would rather him eat a salad and tries to put chunks of chicken into it more than once. Kevin is frustrated with Nicky at practice. Nicky's ears are plugged and his head is stuffy. Sometimes he forgets that Kevin said anything. the gear and pads trap all of his body heat and when they take a break he has to change bandanas because he's sweating too much. 

"Nicky, pick up your fucking feet." 

"You're a minute slower than you were yesterday, move it. " 

"Is this too hard for you? you should be doing better. " I should be doing better. he thinks but he can't. and they finish practice with Nicky breathing through a film of gray at the bottom of his vision. He stands in the locker room for minutes before Kevin helps him undress pushing him into the shower. The tiles feel good against his back. Kevin is moving his hands up and down Nicky's biceps.

" Nicky, Nicky I'm not trying to be mean. " he kisses the edge of Nicky's jaw moving close enough their dicks are touching. the smaller man moans. 

"But you have to do better, if I'm taking the time to help you. you got to put in the effort." Nicky tries to slide way, Kevin's hand finds his wrist. "Hey, hey. listen your doing so good already. just keep putting in a 100%." Nicky would have fallen with out the wall and Kevin pushing against him. Kevin's hand are big enough that he can take both of them easily. Legs shaking Nicky is only half present. he just wants his bed and sleeps and Kevin to say that Nicky is good. and then Kevin leans against Nicky's too warm forehead and he's shouting. 

the warmth of Kevin's body vanishes. 

"Are you sick? Nicky why the fuck didn't you say something? how could you put your health in danger?." Nicky struggling to get away. Did he ever stop? there are too many hands and it's all to much. and finally, Kevin steps back while he's waiting for an answer and Nicky slides down to the floor. Kevins turned the water off and it's just Nicky's cold wet skin and the confused hot tears making fat streaks down his face.

" 'm sorry. i-. sorry . I'm stupid."

Kevin doesn;t say anything. He pulls Nicky up with an arm around his waist. Tucks Nicky's towel between them and around his hips and takes him to the lockers. Nicky sits on the bench sniffling while the former raven dries and dresses him carefully. Kevin kisses the top of Nicky's head when they are both dressed like a troublesome child and pulls him into his side for support. 

He ends up giving Nicky a piggyback ride to the dorms. Nicky's tears irritate the back of his neck but he tries to calm him. 

"Your ok Nicky. we will get you some NyQuil when we get back. shhh. your fine I got you." When they get back and Kevin helps Nicky get out of most of his clothes and to take medication, Kevin puts him on the couch. rubs Vicks on his chest and manhandles Nicky down to him so that Nicky is laying half on top of him and Kevin can rub his back. Andrew and Neil are already sleeping. Kevin doesn't think he could get Nicky back in the room without a scene so he gets comfortable. Warm from Nicky's fevered body he goes to sleep knowing he has Nicky safe in his arms.


End file.
